


Drunk Lap Dance

by Demondog136



Series: Demon's One Shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, M/M, Strip Tease, almost smutt, poor severus, someone save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: Harry and Draco got into an argument while drinking of who gives a better lap dance....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: Demon's One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Drunk Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> No underage everyone is of age, I blame discord on this mess but I do hope you get a good laugh at this train wreck and everyone have a happy new year.

Draco and Harry were at a Hogwarts meet up or something like that, Tom was off doing dark lord shit and Severus was just enjoying a nice quite evening alone catching up on new potions and enjoying a nice evening glass of fine whiskey. It was a nice peaceful night, he let out a content sigh slowly relaxing in front of the crackling fire. Really all that was missing was chocolate bon-bons, but he would not stoop so low to have those… Nope of course not…

Of course, the one evening he had thought would be peaceful was ruined, the flames turned the emerald color as the floo sprang to life casting out two intoxicated young wizards. Draco and Harry were giggling up a storm they were supposed to go back to Theo’s place for the night to let Severus have a night alone at least that was the plan. But one thing led to another and the floo home to prove a point, which one could give a better lap dance. Severus let out a sigh and set his book aside as he watches the two drunk men pick themselves off the floor giggling and stumbling into one another; why he loved these two was beyond him.

“What are you two doing here?” Severus said lifting an eyebrow at the pair.

“Severus!” The green eye imp was the first one to notice the grumpy potion master and with out warning flung himself into the mans lap face just in a delight. “Okay… Okay…Okay…” Harry said between giggles trying to collect his drunken thoughts, “So I know we said you would have the evening alone, but Draco and I got into an argument and we need your help.”

“Oh, joy ending yet another one squabbles.” Severus said in a sigh, yet another fight between of course.

“Oh Sev,” Draco joined in dropping beside him leaning into his side since his lap was currently filled with green eyed wizard giggling playing with the potion master silky hair. “promise you will like this one. It’s benefitting you the most.”

Severus almost regretted this, “If I settle the squabble will you leave me in peace for the rest of the evening?”

“Yes, Sev we will!” Harry said.

“Alright then tell me.”

“Well Draco and I got in the argument who gives the best Lap dances, and our friends where no help, so you thought you would be the best at that you would be able to tell us!”

Severus choaked on air, “E-Excuse me?”

“Yeah! So, what do you say let us give you our best lap dance possible and you can tell us which is better?”

Severus had to take a deep breath, he was turned on by the thoughts of his two brats offering to give him each a lap dance, “If I must submit myself to this torture I will.”

Harry squalled and plants a big wet kiss on his check, Severus was disgusted at the action but let it slide as Harry ran out of the room to do who knows what. Draco just smirked at the potion master who was admittedly confused at was going on, Draco drew Severus to face him and started to make out with him while they waited on Harry’s return. Severus at this point does not care if he gets a lap dance or not, he had one of his beautiful brats on his lap and a make out session for the night.

Harry slammed the doors to the study open causing the impromptu to make out session to an end. “Draco that’s cheating that’s not a lap dance!” Harry puffing his checks out. Both males turned to look at Harry and Severus thought this night could not get any better there stood Harry shirtless and in what seemed to be a pair of skintight leather assless chaps. Severus breath was stolen away at the sight of the green eye beauty standing there that left nothing to the imagination. Harry’s tan skin his abs all on display and Severus just wanted him to turn around to watch what he knew of Harry’s juicy ass jiggle.

Draco sneered at Harry, “my make out session is cheating yet you go and get into a custom? I thought we agreed at it was supposed to be a strip tease.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at the blonde, “no that was what you said would make a good strip tease, I know assless chaps are the way to go.”

Severus wanted this useless drivel to end and to have one of his brat’s dance for him now, at least salvage some of his night; now he is just getting teased.

“No the assless chaps are for pole dancing everything on display, while stripping is to put on a show for them.”

Harry screwed his nose up at the blonde, “no that is what the heels are for, you know Tom has a weak heart for us in heels.”

Before the argument could continue, the floo came to life once more and out stumbles Tom. Which was strange since the man is very graceful in everything he does, so that means one thing…  
  


“Sev~,” the whiney voice of a drunk dark lord, “Sev love…” The dark lord stops short, looking at the scene Harry in assless chaps Draco pouting and Severus sitting in his favorite chair with his pants tenting at the actions the two brats. Tom bust into tears, “Sev how cruel not sharing our two lovely brats now I see you just wanted a night a lone, leave me out in the cold.” Before Severus could speak a word the floo once again sprang to life and outstep Barty.

“Severus listen I am sorry we were just celebrating the new dark successes, and someone slipped him…” Barty froze eyes ranking the room first the dark lord in tears, Draco now stripping Severus with a raging hard on and last Harry’s naked form… Severus eyes swinged back to Harry when did he lose the chaps?! Barty slowly back towards the floo, “I-I see ehhhh have a good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoy this train wreck it was a giggle to write leave comments and kudos please! and Have a safe new years! 
> 
> If you want to talk you can either email me at demondog136@yahoo,com or join me on discord. It's a big community of writers, readers and betas all in one area while writing this they did get little snips of ideas and even extra bits that didn't make into the story. It's open to join and we love new members. Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Link to discord ==> https://discord.gg/8ypuxHz


End file.
